1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to computer tables, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved computer work table wherein the same is provided with aligned shelves for securement of equipment thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided tables and supports for work stations and for use with computers, as is required in contemporary work settings. Tables of the prior art have heretofore been of various configurations to adapt to particular needs. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Design patent 279,740 to Slager, U.S. Design patent 285,394 to Curran, et al., U.S. Design patent 288,157 to Sandor, U.S. Design patent 289,114 to Dickson, and U.S. Design patent 293,284 to Wright, et al. The table construction of the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a computer work station in coordination with operative structure to secure reading material in a position above a sliding table to thusly enable an individual to readily be provided with sight positioning or reading material in coordination with equipment positioned upon the table structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved computer work table which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.